kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Cosmos (The Animation)
Kamen Rider Cosmos '(仮面ライダーコスモス ''Kamen Raidā Kosumosu) is a Japanese/American anime in Toei's Kamen Rider Series. It is the second installment of the Kamen Rider The Animation series, and a joint venture between Toei and Disney Television Animation. The motif is are the Western, Chinese, Celtic, and Native American Zodiacs, which are represented by the series' four Riders, and both comics and manga with the various nods and references to various series. The tagline for this series is "Unlock your path to the stars" (星への道を開 Hoshi e no michi o hiraku) Plot The True Stargate, a special gate that when opened can bring anyone to the center of the universe. However in order to unlock the gate, they must collect the 48 Marks of the Zodiac in order to even find the True Stargate in the first place. Enter Seiza Hoshizora, an otaku who works at Hoshina Observatory. One day, he was stargazing one night when he finds a mysterious pair of keys. However with a group of aliens known as the Isekaijin laying siege to the Earth, Seiza must take up the mantle of Kamen Rider and prevent them from reaching the True Stargate and stealing whatever is at the center of the universe Characters '''Kamen Riders Allies Hoshina Observatory * Kouichi Yamazaki Kamen Riders Villains Isekaijin * Akumachi * Nekettsu * Kaminarichi * Reiketsuna Dark Matter * Leonite * Taurusite * Aquariusite * Geminite * Saggitariusite * Virgonite * Scorpionite * Ophidacusite * Ariesite * Libranite * Piscesite * Capricornite * Cancernite Jinlins * Gǒu * Gōngjī * Tùzǐ * Shǔ * Mǎ * Shānyáng * Hǔ * Zhū * Yù Māo * Hóu * Qiàn Hétǐ Ollphéists * Cú Chulainn * Nathair Dubh * Sionnach * Bradán Feasa * Cait Sìth * Achill * Scáthach * Morrígan * Bronach * Cernunnos Wendigo * Thunderbird * Owlman Episodes # Riders of the Cosmos # Tales to Amaze # Legend of True Stargate # Jungle Emperor # Taurus 34 # Genesis of Aquarius # Yashamaru # Seiza 1/2 # Kotta Senshi # Fushigi Yuuki # Juni Taisen # College DxD # Love is War # Heroes for Hire # Fear Itself # Darkest Night # Z-Men # Path of the Samurai # Rider Academia # Heroes in a Stargate # Explosive Shoot # The Secret of the Horse # One Starry Night # Celtic Gate # Compulsive Rider # Yuuki;s Ninja Way # Sub-Mariner # Wild Snowstorm # Your Fate in Starlight # Drifter # Revelations "D" # Demon Slayer, False Love # Age of Cosmos # New Dawn # Magical Showtime # Ghost Riders in Disguise # Emissary of the Black Hole # Shaman Rider # Lucky Card # Eto-Rider # Riders of the Zodiac # The Dark Gate # Ronin # Cosmic Outlaws # See You, Space Princess # Hokuto no Raida # Dengeki Battle # Kamen Rider Movies # Kamen Rider NXT vs Kamen Rider Cosmos: Movie War Stream (仮面ライダーNXT VS. 仮面ライダーコスモスMOVIE大戦ストリーム Kamen Raidā NXT VS. Kamen Raidā Kosumosu Mūbī Taisen Sutorīmu) # Gekijouban Kamen Rider Cosmos: Starlight Wonderland (劇場版仮面ライダーコスモス: スターライトワンダーランド Gekijō-ban Kamen Raidā Kosumosu: Sutāraito Wandārando) Specials # Kamen Rider Cosmos HBV: Stargazing Adventures (仮面ライダーコスモスHBV：星空の冒険 Kamen Raidā Kosumosu HBV: Hoshizora no Bōken) Cast English Japanese Trivia * TBA Category:Kamen Rider Cosmos Category:Kamen Rider The Animation